2014 Worldwide Cup
The 2014 Worldwide Cup was the 2014 edition (the 29th edition) of the Worldwide Cup, also known as the Random Cup. It was held in April 2014. Like other editions, the Southern Arc Islands hosted the tournament, and the Southern Arc Islands national football team participated. The Southern Arc Islands fielded the same 23-man squad they would field for the WFC 2014 tournament in Qatar a month later. In an agreement with the Southern Arc Islands Football Association, the Brazilian Football Confederation, preparing for the 2014 FIFA World Cup, sent in a squad, effectively a reserve team of the Brazil national football team. This team, referred to by the tournament organizers as "Brazil (B)", would win the 2014 Worldwide Cup, defeating the hosts 2-1 in the final. Matches involving the Brazil (B) team were not considered full internationals; the rest of the matches of the tournament were. The other participating teams, as per the usual method, were selected randomly. Participating teams *Seeded **Southern Arc Islands (hosts) **Brazil (Brazil (B) squad) *Random **Bangladesh **Canada **Cambodia **Kenya **Mongolia **Morocco Brazil squad The "Brazil (B)" squad called up by the Brazilian Football Confederation and coach Luiz Felipe Scolari was quite different from the Brazil national football team selection for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. While some of Brazil's star players were included in the Worldwide Cup squad (Oscar, Thiago Silva, Hulk), numerous others were not (Neymar, David Luiz, Fred, Dani Alves). The squad also included numerous young/youth players (Léo Baptistão, Marquinhos, Ademilson) and several veteran players no longer selected for the squad at the FIFA World Cup (Ronaldinho, Kaká, Robinho) (it should be noted that the latter two were called up for the main team again after the World Cup). The full 23-man squad of the Brazil (B) team is listed below: *Goalkeepers **Jefferson **Diego Alves **Victor *Defenders **Thiago Silva **Dante **Miranda **Henrique **Maicon **Marquinhos **Juan Jesus **Bruno Uvini *Midfielders **Oscar **Kaká **Ronaldinho **Paulinho **Muriqui **Jádson *Forwards **Jô **Hulk **Robinho **Léo Baptistão **Ademilson **Alexandre Pato Group stage Group A ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Group B ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Knockout stage Semifinals ---- Third place match Final Awards *Individual **Overall ***Golden Ball: Oscar (Brazil (B)) ***Silver Ball: Simon Daroka (Southern Arc Islands) ***Bronze Ball: Kaká (Brazil (B)) **Goalscoring ***Golden Boot: Kaká (Brazil (B)) ***Silver Boot: Sheraldos (Southern Arc Islands) ***Bronze Boot: Jô (Brazil (B)) **Goalkeeping ***Golden Glove: George Baston (Southern Arc Islands) Goalscorers Nine goals *Kaká (Brazil (B)) Five goals *Jô (Brazil (B)) *Ronaldinho (Brazil (B)) *Sheraldos (Southern Arc Islands) Four goals *Simeon Jackson (Canada) Three goals *Oscar (Brazil (B)) *Simon Daroka (Southern Arc Islands) Two goals *Julian de Guzman (Canada) *Atiba Hutchinson (Canada) *Tosaint Ricketts (Canada) *Tsedenbal Tumenjargal (Mongolia) *Youssef El-Arabi (Morocco) *Marouane Chamakh (Morocco) *Paul Osgas (Southern Arc Islands) One goal *Toklis Ahmed (Bangladesh) *Jahid Hasan Ameli (Bangladesh) *Mohd Mamunul Islam (Bangladesh) *Dante (Brazil (B)) *Henrique (Brazil (B)) *Hulk (Brazil (B)) *Paulinho (Brazil (B)) *Robinho (Brazil (B)) *Dwayne De Rosario (Canada) *Iain Hume (Canada) *Nikolas Ledgerwood (Canada) *Jonathan Osorio (Canada) *Khim Borey (Cambodia) *Khoun Laboravy (Cambodia) *Prak Mony Udom (Cambodia) *Chhunly Pagenburg (Cambodia) *McDonald Mariga (Kenya) *Dennis Oliech (Kenya) *Lawrence Olum (Kenya) *Victor Wanyama (Kenya) *Tsend-Ayush Khurelbaatar (Mongolia) *Donorov Lumbengarav (Mongolia) *Tsagaantsooj Munkh-Erdene (Mongolia) *Norjmoo Tsedenbal (Mongolia) *Ganbaatar Tugsbayar (Mongolia) *Jamel Aït Ben Idir (Morocco) *Mbark Boussoufa (Morocco) *Mehdi Carcela-González (Morocco) *Issam El Adoua (Morocco) *Omar El Kaddouri (Morocco) *Abdelhamid El Kaoutari (Morocco) *Abderrazak Hamdallah (Morocco) *Mouhcine Iajour (Morocco) *Milo Gotze (Southern Arc Islands) *Neil Haven (Southern Arc Islands) *Ivan Rodozov (Southern Arc Islands) *Sudhir Varian (Southern Arc Islands) One own goal *Zouhair Feddal (Morocco, playing against Kenya) Category:Worldwide Cup